Muppet Magazine issue 4
Muppet Magazine Volume 1, Number 4 (Fall 1983) Muppet Round-Ups Floyd's Record Rap as told to Marianne Meyer :The Police, Rod Stewart, Quarterflash, Air Supply, Eddie Rabbit, Dolly Parton, Tom Wopat and John Schneider, The Bee Gees, Rick Springfield, Crosby, Stills & Nash, Kajagoogoo, The Carpenters, Rolling Stones, Billy Joel, the Bongoes. Zoot's Salute as told to Marianne Meyer :Spotlight on Michael Jackson Coming Attractions with Statler and Waldorf as told to David S. Cohen :Sugar Ray's All Stars, Dolly Parton Meets the Kids, Whiz Kids, ABC Afterschool Specials, Little House on the Prairie, Jack and the Beanstalk, Hansel and Gretel, Tex, Rumble Fish, Cross Creek Rowlf On Books as told to David Granger :Dear Mr. Henshaw, Terry Jones' Fairy Tales, The Saga of Erik the Viking, The Family Car Songbook, Terrible Tales of the Happy Days School, A Field Guide to Dinosaurs, The Illustrated Dinosaur Dictionary, Monster Dinosaur, More Dinosaurs! and Other Prehistoric Beasts, Dodosaurs, The Book of Pigericks From the Files of Fozzie as told to Paul McMahon :Q&A index cards about Rock n' Roll and Vampires The Muppet Lab Fortune Teller illustrated by Frederick Newman :Bunsen Honeydew presents a Muppet cut-out, paper fortune teller toy Muppet Golden Oldies by David Allikas, illustrated by Rick Brown :Muppet lyrics to the tunes of Elvis Presley and Shangri-La songs Miss Piggy's Fifties Fashions by Marita Susan Faiola :Miss Piggy paper dolls Thog's Crossword Articles * "Fozzie Meets the Fonz" as told to Mark Saltzman :Fozzie interviews Henry Winkler * "The Wizard of Foz" by Katy Dobbs, Louise Gikow, Frederick Newman, and Mark Saltzman, illustrated by Lady McCrady :A Muppet comic adaptation of The Wizard of Oz * "Muppet Magazine Visits the Greatest Show On Earth" by Katy Dobbs :Kermit, Robin, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo and Animal visit the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus * "Robin's Round-Up" as told to Katy Dobbs and David Granger :Robin gets letters from Carol Burnett, Steve Garvey, Dudley Moore, Jim Henson, Pat Benatar, Willard Scott, LeVar Burton, President Gerald R. Ford, Miss Piggy and Charles Haid * "A Winnning Match" by Janice as told to Louise Gikow :Janice plays tennis with Tracy Austin * "Broadway's CATS and Halloween Faces" by Scooter as told to Cathi Rosenberg :Scooter talks to make-up artist Candy Carell about Halloween costumes * Map of Fraggle Rock illustrated by Michael Frith Mondo Muppet The Notable Nose, Great Noses of the World Muppet Nose Masks illustrated by Rick Meyerowitz Monster Quiz by Gary Gerani :References to vampires, the Headless Horseman, Poltergeist, The Phantom of the Opera, Frankenstein, The Mummy, The War of the Worlds, King Kong, Reptilicus, Gorgo, Godzilla, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Creature from the Black Lagoon, Invasion of the Body Snatchers, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein, Them, Alien, and The Blob. What's Hiding in the Haunted House? by Dick Codor :A monster look and find Miss Piggy's Advice as told to Henry Beard __NOWYSIWYG__ Issue 04 Muppet Magazine issue 04